


Focus, Kylo

by RagtimeCat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, No Pregnancy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Who cares what's happening in the conference holocall anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagtimeCat/pseuds/RagtimeCat
Summary: The Force bond, while a useful connection that allows Rey and Kylo to hook up while on opposite sides of the galaxy, can sometimes activate at rather inconvenient times.Rey thinks it’s funny to distract Kylo while he’s trying to do Supreme Leader things via conference holocall. He’s more frustrated than amused.





	Focus, Kylo

**Author's Note:**

> For hardcore kinktober, (belated) day 21: Orgasm Delay/Control.

Kylo had to admit, the whole “being bonded in the Force to his opposite” thing had gotten a lot easier to bear since Rey had walked in on him jerking off one day. His initial reaction had been one of fear and extreme embarrassment, but to his surprise, she’d been into it. Instead of running away in disgust, she’d watched and gotten herself off at the same time. Neither of them had figured out exactly what the trigger for their connection was, but Kylo was starting to suspect it happened when they were both thinking about each other. And given that she was constantly on his mind these days, it happened a lot more often than was convenient.

Like right now, when he was supposed to be on a conference holocall in about five minutes. 

“Are you alone?” It was the first question they always asked each other in moments like these. She was, considering she was asking it aloud and not in whispers or some attempt at subtle hand gestures.

Kylo looked at the chrono on his desk. “Yes, but you can’t be here,” he told her. 

“Expecting company?" 

“A holocall.”

She raised her eyebrows. “You. On a holocall.”

She was right, of course; these aspects of running a massive organization such as the First Order were the ones he hadn’t considered when he’d taken up the mantle of Supreme Leader. It wasn’t that Kylo didn’t know about politics so much as it was that he’d rather be spending his time doing other things, like, say, fooling around with the woman standing in front of him. Still, the implication that he wasn’t capable of doing his job properly stung. “Someone has to do it,” he snapped. 

Rey had given up on trying to convert him to the side of “good” long ago. If Kylo was being honest, that almost made him want to abandon everything more. Ruling the galaxy had a lot less appeal without her by his side, but he was too proud to beg her to join him again.

She opened her mouth to say something, then seemed to think better of it, because she knelt down and crawled under his desk so that she was in front of him, then placed her hands on his thighs. Despite the distraction of the holocall he was supposed to be on in two minutes now, he could already feel himself growing hard, which had become his default reaction to seeing Rey materialize wherever he was. Depending on what he was in the middle of, it was rather inconvenient. She never complained about it; if anything, she seemed to get off on teasing him. “Rey,” he warned.

“Oh, don’t mind me,” she said, flashing him her best attempt at an innocent smile. The effect was negated by the fact that she was massaging his already hard cock over his trousers. One minute until the holocall now, and he was starting to get where she was going with this.

Shit. 

“This isn’t a good—_oh_.” He couldn’t even get the whole sentence out before she reached for his belt. Even though Kylo knew this was a probably terrible idea, he wasn’t going to turn her down, and he helped her free his dick from his trousers just as the holocall was starting. He was expecting her to jump in straight away, but it seemed that Rey was in the mood to just tease him today, because all she did was run her fingers gently over the sensitive skin of his cock. He exhaled sharply just as the officers on the other side of the screen greeted him.

Oh. That was another reason this was a bad idea. No sense in risking Rey bringing back valuable First Order intel to the Resistance. But when she was touching him like this, it was hard to care about the war raging between them.

After a few minutes (which were simultaneously far too long and far too short), she seemed to have had enough teasing, because her next move was to use her thumb to rub her thumb over the head of his cock, the precum already leaking from the tip aiding her movements. He gripped the armrests of his chair, trying to keep a straight face as Captain Peavey started presenting a report on the current status of the Star Destroyer he was in charge of. 

_ Oh_, it felt good. She’d had plenty of practice at this point, and she knew his body well enough to know exactly how to touch him. She let go of him for a moment, and if he hadn’t still been able to feel the warmth of her body as she kneeled in front of him, he would have thought she’d disappeared back to wherever she actually was. (It wouldn’t have been the first time they’d been cockblocked by the Force.) It became obvious a moment later what her intent was as she gripped him again, her now spit-slicked hand aiding her movements so that she could wrap her hand around his cock and stroke him faster. He inhaled sharply, praying that no one on the holocall was paying enough attention to him to notice.

It took all his self control to not buck his hips into her hand as she brought him near his peak, working him even faster now. He was barely paying attention to what was going on with the other officers, too focused on Rey and the way he was spiraling closer and closer. Just as the tension low in his belly was about to crest, she stopped, her hand gripping the base of his cock. He couldn’t stop the hiss that escaped from his mouth, hands gripping the armrests of his chair so hard he thought he was going to break them. What was she playing at?

She was still long enough that he started to come down, his orgasm no longer impending. Just as he was starting to feel capable of paying attention to Peavey’s report, Rey started to move again, stroking him more slowly than before. It was just enough to make him bite the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something. He could feel how amused she was by this, and if her hands hadn’t been busy jerking him off, she would have been touching herself, too. 

Maybe this was her plan, blueball him into slacking off as Supreme Leader so that the Resistance could win the war. It was a solid plan; if Kylo was being honest with himself, it was more a sense of pride than anything that kept him from burning the entire First Order to the ground at this point. 

His breathing sped up despite his best efforts to keep it under control. He gave a silent thanks to past Kylo, who had decided to do away with Snoke’s use of a gigantic hologram to do remote meetings. Otherwise, he probably wouldn’t have been able to get away with hiding his facial expression as much as he was doing right now. As the Supreme Leader, all eyes were on him, even when other people were speaking.

It really said something about Rey’s effect on him that he could still maintain an erection while listening to Hux drone on about the stormtrooper training program, didn’t it?

Rey sped up her movements again, further distracting him from whatever the hell was happening on the holocall. It started to fade into the background, all of his attention pulled towards the way she was stroking his cock with one hand while the other massaged his balls, both sensations driving him wild. _ Oh, fuck_, he thought as Rey swiped her thumb over the sensitive tip of his cock, smearing more precum over it. _ I might actually— _

But once again, just as the tension coiled deep in him was about to burst, she stopped her movements, pulling her hands away from his cock and denying him that last bit of friction he needed to come. His heart was pounding and he was certain that he looked a complete mess, but, thankfully, the holocall wasn’t capable of projecting that level of detail onto its participants.

“_Supreme Leader? _ ” The address almost caught him by surprise, and he was almost grateful that Rey had stopped him before he came. “_What should we do about the Zygerrian prime minister? _”

Kylo had no idea where Zygerria or why he should be concerned about their prime minister. “Throw them in prison,” he said, knowing that it would be enough to placate the First Order high command without actually sentencing someone to death. (Aside from wanting Rey to be happy enough to finally let him come, he’d actually started to feel a little bad about some of the death he’d caused.) 

Hux took long enough to respond that Kylo started to wonder if the general somehow knew what was going on off-screen, but eventually he nodded and said, “_Onto the final subject of today’s meeting_.” _ Oh, thank fuck, _ Kylo thought. The meeting would be over soon, and then he’d be able to get Rey back for the way she was teasing him.

He was prepared for the welcome sensation of Rey’s hands on his cock. He wasn’t prepared for the sensation of her tongue flicking over the slit. He couldn’t hold back the gasp nor the twitch of his hips that escaped him, which then led to mild panic as he tried to see if anyone on the holocall had noticed. He didn’t even have to look at Rey to know she was grinning under the desk, equal parts amused and aroused by this. Maybe she’d never join the Dark Side, but she definitely had an evil streak in her. 

Even at the best of times, Kylo hated this aspect of being the Supreme Leader. But now, when he was all but praying to the Force that Hux would shut the hell up and finish the meeting as soon as possible, he was nearly annoyed enough that he’d have considered attempting to Force-choke the general through the holocall if he’d had the mental capacity to spare. 

He was sweating now, his entire body tense as Rey stroked him, occasionally swiping her tongue over the slit of his cock to lick up the precum leaking from it. And then finally, _ finally_, Hux finished his closing remarks, and Kylo had just enough focus left in him to get the words “Meeting adjourned” out before slamming the end call button down on his desk. Rey took that as her cue; she finally gave him that last bit of friction he needed, and it was with one last squeeze and flick of her tongue over his slit that he came, letting out the loud groan that he’d been holding back the entire meeting. His vision whited out, and when he finally came down enough to focus on anything other than the sheer bliss radiating through his entire body, he looked down to see Rey licking his cum off of her fingers, grinning up at him.

Fuck. _ Fuck. _ How the hell had he lucked out with her?

“You did so well,” she said, pushing herself up and sliding onto his lap. “Did you like it?”

He was still breathing too hard to respond for a moment. “You demon woman,” he said, pressing his lips to the sensitive spot just under her ear.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” she said, arching her back as he nibbled at her earlobe.

“I’ll get you back for this.” 

“Good,” she said, turning her head to press her lips to his. “I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
